


Keeping the secret

by lunaskye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), BoM lance, He also is also badass with a bow and arrows but can't bring it into battle, Lance left the team but now he is back and undercover, Lance wielding a gun in each hand is one of my favourite things, a minor eavesdropping incident, and a whole bunch of galra that get their asses kicked, featuring a lot of timeskips because what is flow, it's probably best to read the series it's based on before reading this, just so you understand everything that's going on, no one knows it's him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaskye/pseuds/lunaskye
Summary: "I would very much like to see your face, Lance.” The boy sighs, his chest rising and falling as Coran switches position to sit beside him on the bed. “Take your time if you need to.” Lance feels his mouth waver and tremble as he slowly removes the mask, his hands shaking as it leaves his face. He clenches it in his hand, his naturally tanned brown face and wavy hair now visible to the man beside him. Coran smiles warmly even as Lance keeps his head low, his chin almost touching his chest. Lance finally raises his head with quivering lips, his eyes shifting to meet Coran’s solemn gaze. “There you go.”“I'm sorry, Coran.” Lance says and flings himself into him, the older man’s arms quickly rising up to embrace him.“It's alright my boy, you're home now.”--Lance is trying his hardest to keep his identity a secret from his space family, which gets more difficult when devices can read your entire anatomy and people overhear conversations behind closed doors.





	Keeping the secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingmistinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to the author of the Slipping series. After reading their posted parts I could not stop thinking about their idea and I kept imagining what might happen in future parts, so I wrote it down and now we're here.  
> This is a non-canon story based off their series, this fic could be very confusing if you haven't read those first, but you're welcome to read without the series context [Slipping series by fallingmistinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/series/784200)

Sounds of shots ring out and bounce of the walls, blades crossing and sparking off each other and Pidge’s occasional buzz as her bayard goes off fills the training deck. All the paladins and Rayul are training together. Nyma and Rolo were offered to join to strengthen their fighting as well but they declined seeing as Rayul goes off on his own on missions with Nyma and Rolo guiding him through from a distance and offering air support. 

Everyone expected Rayul to be good, one of the best ones there seeing as how he took down the ten assigned prison complexes all on his own and was the best mercenary the Alliance and Blade had to offer. But no one expected this.  
They're all caught off guard and staggering slightly through their own fighting as Rayul seems to slide across the training deck floor, inserting himself with ease into positions where every paladin is lacking. They can't help but watch from the corners of their eyes as Rayul fights, not beside them or apart from them as expected but rather with them. Shooting down sentries as Keith is too focused and engaged in the ones he is already fighting to be aware of any other approaching attackers. Sliding in next to Matt and helps him finish off whoever his spear couldn't get down. Tackling the bigger sentries that Pidge’s formidable but small weapon can't reach, forcing the sentries into her short ranged weapon, letting her shock and take them down. Boosting her into the air to get her closer to their necks and weaker points where galra armour would not protect well. Whipping out daggers and protecting Hunk’s six o'clock while he shoots down enemies with his, frankly, massive weapon. Keeping an eye on Shiro and shooting down enemies when they get too many or too close for comfort, easily avoiding hitting Shiro even as he moves fast and precise, his galra arm glowing a deadly purple. Jumping onto sentries if they get too close to any of them, quickly disabling them and flipping off, taking down other sentries within the blink of an eye. 

He is a blur of dark among their white and coloured paladin suits. His Blade of Marmora body suit standing out in the brightness of the training deck, slits over his chest and along his mask glow softly blue as the only colour aside from greys. It looks different from the official suits they've encountered before, but it has all the makings of the Blade.

Lance loses his hold on his guns as a sentry behind him swings it's staff at him and he is launched into the air, twisting his body, aiming his fall the best he can, rolling upon impact. Even before he is on his feet again he has grabbed a hidden dagger and throws himself onto the sentry, wrapping his long legs and arms around it's body, the force of his launch has him easily swinging and turning around its body, ending up by it's shoulders, plunging the dagger deep into its body before backflipping off as the sentry collapses. His smirk hidden behind his mask as he collects his dropped gun and wrenches the dagger out of the collapsed sentry. Hiding the dagger once again he runs headlong into other fights, shots ringing out in quick succession of each other, sentries collapsing all around him either by himself or a teammate.

Lance knows Coran and Allura are watching from their tower, At first he expected them to call out advice and where they all need to improve as they often did before he left Team Voltron, but neither say a word and seem to simply watch as Lance in Rayul’s shadow fill in the missing spots as they fight the simulator.  
He sighs in relief that he picked up other weapons and improved his fighting on all fronts as simply long ranged shooting might give him away or cause suspicion. But his graceful and easily adaptable fighting conceals the sharpshooter Lance once was. Still is. Now he is simply more than that. A heart within the team distributing energy where he is needed the most.

 

The sentries on the current level are all defeated, electricity crackling and distorting their image before they fade from view, leaving the room vacant of all but themselves. Lance resists the urge to blow on his guns before putting his two guns back in their holsters. A smile is splitting side across his face although none can witness it. His breathing quick after using his body as much as he did, the inhales and exhales sounding louder within the confines of his mask. 

“Rayul, that was-” Shiro says before Hunk whoops and cuts in, startling Shiro to silence.  
“Oh man! Holy quiznak that was epic! You were like bam! Bam! Bam!” His arms imitates the rifle he had used in the beginning of the training exercise. “And then in seconds you were wielding daggers and taking down two sentries and then you were sliding to cover Pidge and boosting her into a better position-” Shiro puts a calming hand on Hunk’s shoulders as the guy gestures wildly with his arms, the big guy stopping his rambling at Shiro’s touch. The paladins around him smiling at his imitation of Rayul’s fighting, all wiping sweat from their faces. 

“He is right Rayul, you fit right into our teamwork. Finishing off where each of us can't.” Rayul shrugs his shoulders. “Don't sell yourself short. You are exactly what we need and what we've been missing.”  
“Alright, I guess it was pretty epic.” His voice distorter easily playing off the tone of Rayul. 

“What I don't understand,” Keith strolls forward from his position farther away from everyone else. His bayard currently not activated, but kept loosely in his hand. “Is how you know exactly how we fight and know it so well that you can cover us as easily as you do.” If Lance would allow himself to loudly swear he would, but he bites his curses and crosses his arms.

“Well I've been fighting behind the lines and assisting you from distance whenever the Alliance or the Blade sent me out on the same mission as yours. It's easier to observe your skill assets and weaknesses from that far away and from then on it's only a matter of applying it here.” He waves a languid hand in the air. “It's easy enough to slip in through your cracks and cover them from there.”  
“If you could observe it as well as you've done perhaps the galra can too. Thankfully you're here to cover us now and they won't have any chance to use that knowledge.” Shiro puts his hand on his shoulder and Lance’s grin fades as a harsh sob digs it's claws into his chest, he very nearly isn't able to hold it in, but he straightens his back and hardens his feelings betray him. 

“Oh I think that might be overestimating most of the galra, but I wouldn't put it past Lotor to observe you just as well as our friend Rayul here has done.” Coran pipes up from the control room, clearly having been listening to their conversation since they finished the last level. “But excellent work team! I think one more level today and then you're done, now you know what to expect of Rayul but still, keep your guard up, he might not always be available when you're slipping.” Shiro nods individually to all of them, catching their eyes, even managing with Lance and his hidden ones, before they form a loose battle stance, each forming their bayard once more while Rayul grabs a gun in each hand, testing them in his flexing hands. He grins once again as Coran calls out for the next training simulation to begin, upping up the level. Claws in his lungs makes him notice how much he has missed fighting alongside his space family, making his chest ache as training commences once more, sounds of fighting echoing and bouncing off the familiar walls.

 

It's when Pidge is grabbed by an advancing sentry and forcefully thrown across the room that Lance’s focus slips and he is caught off guard, too worried about covering Pidge as she recovers to notice the sentry behind him. The sentry knocks its staff on the back of his head, causing his head to explode in pain and he crumbles to the ground with a groan. Coran and Matt both shouts for the simulation to end when he doesn't immediately get back up. Lance’s head is swimming and his ears are rushing with water. Has he been swimming? He thought he was training with the others? No wait. His head clears up though dizziness still lingers. Muffled sounds turn back into normal voices that ring out in the large training deck, Now void of sentries.

“Perhaps we should remove the mask to be sure?” Shiro suggests sounding uncertain. “I don't want to invade his privacy but we may need to.” Lance groans as he struggles to sit up, warding off the worried hands that try to help him.  
“No wait, he’s up now.” Matt says, closer than any of the others. Probably making sure no one took off Lance’s mask while he was too unfocused to ensure the protection of Rayul’s identity. 

“Maybe we should still check his head, just to be sure?” Hunk calls out from somewhere above him.  
“I'm fine.” The stone cold tone in Lance's voice somehow makes it past the voice distorter and some warily back off. Lance clutches his head between his hands, keeping his hands firmly on his mask while making sure his swimming head can return to normal. 

“Are you sure? It was quite a hit. You can quickly be put in a healing pod for injuries, better that than lingering pain and trauma.” Lance grabs Matt's shoulder and wobbles unsteadily to his feet, ignoring the small protests called out to him.  
“I said, I'm fine. I don't need a pod.” He says through his clenched teeth. 

“Perhaps you feel fine, but some injuries can be worse than they feel, especially to the head.” Coran says as he walks closer to Lance and Matt, apparently he and Allura had come down from the observation deck when Lance was hit. “Here I can quickly scan you and check for any injuries, in that way you can keep your mask on and still check for injuries. It will be over in a jiffy.” Lance’s eyes widen and he gasps. 

“No!” He reaches out, trying to grab the device but Shiro puts a steady hand on his arm. The smaller scanner Coran has in his hands clicks and whirls as Coran retreats from their gathering, keeping the screen to himself as it works. Lance thinks every curse word available in his vocabulary, too worried that even the image of his mother protesting his choice of words can't brighten his mood. Beside him Matt is frowning, brows drawn as close to his eyes as they can come and his mouth grimacing downwards. They both know Coran’s scanner would not be able to give him Lance's name specifically, but the man would soon enough recognise Lance's body signatures.

Coran himself sucks in a stuttered breath and the device slips from between his fingers, loudly crashing to the floor but Coran appears frozen and does not react. Lance winces concealing his shaking hands in Matt's.  
Coran ignores the concerned shouting from the other paladins as he bends to grab the device off the floor, he turns back to them his shoulders set and his face whipped blank of any emotion. 

“No worries everyone! I got a case of the clumsiness. Rayul is fine, he just need a quick lie down and rest before training again, so let's call it a day and all rest until tonight.” Coran’s eyes sweep over them all, lingering on Lance who just manages to contain a whimper. “Perhaps I should escort you to your room just to be sure no dizziness lingers hmm?” It doesn't sound like a question and his eyes show that it is not.

“Umm.” Rayul’s voice hesitates.  
“I'll help him.” Matt you wonderful saviour! Lance tightens his grip on Matt.  
“Yep, we've got this Coran.” _Please, Coran, please let it go for now._ But the older man was never a mind reader and Lance knows there is no way he will let this go. 

“Okay, I'll just make sure nothing happens anyway, you two go ahead and the rest of you,” he waves Lance and Matt out of the room his sharp eyes following their movement. “Make sure you rest up too, you all did great today!” Coran trails behind the two retreating figures, keeping close to them as they walk to the sleeping quarters.

 - 

Matt and Coran lingers in the doorway as Lance collapses onto his bed. Hands folding in his lap as he struggles to keep his calm.  
Coran is refusing to leave and Matt is reluctant as he sees the slight panic in Lance's fidgeting and quick rising chest. 

“Matt, would you mind leaving us alone?” Coran gently asks, his voice softer than Lance expected. Matt looks toward Lance and receives a quick nod. Lance might be terrified of Coran’s reaction and the conversation that is sure to come, but Coran was once like an uncle to him and perhaps the man who has lost his entire civilisation and planet would understand Lance's need for secrecy. The door locks as Matt leaves and Coran steps into his room. 

“What must you think of me.” 

“I think, you're a brave and strong young man, who has come a long way since last time.” Coran’s eyes glint as he talks gently. “My boy, I thought I would never see you again.” Coran kneels before Lance, gently holding Lance's clenched fists in his palms. Lance slowly removes one hand from their clasped hands, reaching up and turning off the voice distortion device with a soft click. “If you're not comfortable with it I would understand and respect your wishes, but I would very much like to see your face Lance.” The boy sighs, his chest rising and falling as Coran switches position to sit beside him on the bed. “Take your time if you need to.” Lance feels his mouth waver and tremble as he slowly removes the mask, his hands shaking as it leaves his face. He clenches it in his hand, his naturally tanned brown face and wavy hair now visible to the man beside him. Coran smiles warmly even as Lance keeps his head low, his chin almost touching his chest. Lance finally raises his head with quivering lips, his eyes shifting to meet Coran’s solemn gaze. “There you go.” 

“I'm sorry, Coran.” Lance says and flings himself into him, the older man’s arms quickly rising up to embrace him.

“It's alright my boy, you're home now.”

- 

It's dinnertime and neither Matt nor Lance has shown up yet. Normally they would just eat and let them come when they come but after today's training session and it's abrupt ending, Hunk wishes to check up on Rayul. Not that Hunk distrusts Coran and his conclusion with the small device, but it can't hurt to check up on their teammate after he so smoothly covers each and every one of them in their fighting. Hunk excuses himself and jogs to the sleeping quarters, wondering if Coran really was following him with his eyes as he removes himself from the dining room or if it was just his imagination. 

He starts by checking up on Matt, the guy seemed to help Rayul a lot when he was hurt in the simulation so perhaps he would appreciate coming along to check up on him. But no one answers when he knocks on the door and all lights are out. Hunk shrugs, the guy is probably taking after his sister and sitting somewhere too involved in work to bother with dinner. He stops just before reaching Rayul’s room, freezing in his tracks when voices bleed out from underneath door. 

“..have to tell them. They'll only get suspicious as time passes and close calls like today will happen more frequently.” Hunk frowns as he recognises Matt. Who will get suspicious? 

“I can't. I'm not ready for that.” Rayul sounds strained.  
“You can't keep it a secret forever, you know.”  
“I know.” Hunk inches closer to the door, making sure not to make a sound as Rayul’s voice gets more faint. What is Rayul keeping secret that Matt somehow knows? “Lotor will probably find out sooner or later if they know.” Hunk fights to keep his gasp silent. He retreats slowly from the door. Their voices reaching him one last time before he turns and runs back the way he came, His heart thudding loudly in his chest, louder than even his echoing footsteps.

“Then we'll deal with what he sends our way.”

- 

Hunk bursts into the dining room, no doubt looking as frantic and winded as he feels. Coran stands up at his arrival, his chair scraping against the floor as he narrows his eyes at Hunk.  
“You need to hear what I just overheard.” He gasps. 

“Hunk I don't think-” Coran begins with worried eyes but Hunk slices through his words.  
“No really, you'll want to hear it. I heard Rayul and Matt talk about some secret they're keeping and about Lotor!”  
“What?” Shouts erupts from all around, food goo abandoned as everyone convenes around Hunk. Everyone calms down at Shiro’s insistence and call for quiet and Hunk recounts every word he heard outside Rayul’s door.

“And I don't know, it just sounds super shifty and shady that they both know this secret and has something to do with Lotor.” Pidge’s eyes narrow at his hidden implication, her threatening look not flying over Hunk’s head.  
“That's crazy, Hunk. And you know it!” Pidge exclaims slamming her hand down, pointing a sharp and pointed finger at her friend. “Matt is my brother and he flies Blue. He would never keep a secret that might harm us and he would never be working with Lotor!” 

“I know it sounds crazy Pidge, but we can't rule out that anything just because they're crazy! You gotta admit that that Rayul guy is pretty impossible already and now he is keeping some sort of secret?” Pidge breathes deeply, Hunk recognises her patience running thin, probably mostly because her brother is involved in this.  
“Does it not occur to either one of you that the secret, our masked ally Rayul is keeping, is his face and identity? Matt worked with the Alliance before coming here, surely Rayul would trust him with his race and face before either one of us.” 

“I get what you're saying Pidge, I really do and I don't want to accuse your brother,” Hunk holds his hands up in front of his chest in defence. “But this guy shows up out of-out of nowhere! Extremely skilled fighter, one of the best among us if not the best, with the broadest set of skills and he just so happens to know all our weaknesses and exactly how we fight and when we need help?!” Hunk says, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I don't know about you but that sounds pretty shifty to me. Not to mention he is working closely with Nyma and Rolo. Do I have to remind you that they almost stole a lion from us once?” 

“Where are Nyma and Rolo then? Perhaps they can shed some light on this puzzle?” Coran bids in but Pidge glosses over him.

“My brother knows Rayul’s secret and he would never cause us harm. I trust him. You should too.” Pidge storms out the room only to bump into Matt, both groaning in the exact same way at the force of their collision. 

“Is there a fire somewhere or what?” Matt groans, rubbing his stomach and chest. “Hey, what's going on?” He frowns seeing the subtle hostility in everyone's gazes. Rayul stands behind Matt, on the tip of his toes to see over his shoulder. 

“Oh it's just everyone shitting on you and doubting your judgement and loyalty to the team.” Pidge bites and crosses her arms, leaning into Matt as he places an arm around her shoulders.  
“What?” 

“Allow me to translate.” Allura towers over the rest. “Hunk went to get you and Rayul as you never showed up to dinner, him being worried Rayul was still out of commission with his head injury. But he overheard the two of you talking.” Rayul sucks in a breath and sinks more into the shadows lingering in the doorway, Hunk almost swears he sees Rayul’s head twitch and jerk slightly to the side as if wanting to escape. “He said you two were talking about keeping something a secret and Lotor finding out about it. Now we're all very willing to hear what that might mean.” 

“Princess if I may,” Shiro tries but Allura levels him with a hard stare. 

“No you may not, Shiro. I know in battle they are your team but in this castle and walking among these halls they are my responsibility and I will not have any secret endangering us all, especially not if it is to do with Lotor.” She spits out his name, everyone reacting with clenched jaws and fists, harbouring ill feelings towards the galra that made their friend and teammate leave them. Hunk drops himself from hitting the table by clenching his hands, digging his nails sharply into his palms.  
“I'm sorry you overheard us Hunk.” Rayul addresses him, still staying behind Matt. “But I assure you I could never betray your family.” 

“We can't just take your word for it!” Keith says, his arms spread wide. 

“Then take mine.” Matt says, his brows furrowed. “I know I'm a newer addition to this team, and I could never fully replace Lance, but I’ve always loved and cared for my sister and Shiro has been my best friend for years before our trip to Kerberos. Trust me when I say I would never keep anything a secret if it could harm anyone here in even the slightest way.” His hands have found their way to rest upon Pidge’s shoulders, no doubt reassuring her as she seems to fume with anger, her face all twisted up and her body taut. 

“I know I don't have concrete evidence.” Rayul finally steps past Matt's protection, arms loose and completely open. “But as Matt says, you know him and he would never do anything to hurt you. If that is not enough-” he sighs, tense muscles easing up. “I don't claim to know your Voltron lions or how they work, but I'm sure they pick you for a reason and not everyone can pilot them. The blue lion chose Matt and I trust these lions would never pick anyone of ill intentions. Wouldn't they only pick those of loyal hearts and nobility? They need pilots and fighters of loyalty and trustworthy hearts, right? So if Matt has any ill intentions in his heart, the blue lion wouldn't have picked him, right? So if you can't trust us, trust the blue lion.” 

No one seems to know exactly what to say to that. Hunk is fidgeting with his hands, sorry he brought so much doubt into their team after such a successful simulation training earlier that day. Allura has dropped her hard stare, she turns to her advisor.  
“Coran, you've been oddly quiet. What do you think?” Allura asks. Coran’s eyes flashes painfully.

“I think the Alliance and the Blade would not send anyone they had any reason to doubt. I think Rayul has every good intention towards us and would never betray us.”

 

\--

 

They're on a mission to a ship where intelligent minds have been imprisoned and used to further help the galra in their plans. 

Since the day where Hunk overheard Matt and Lance talking in his room, Lance have been extra careful, sometimes paranoid enough to sleep with the voice distorter turned on, fearing anyone would recognise him if he were to talk in his sleep.  
At first everyone had been more wary and watchful of him, not even the few jokes Lance managed to sneak into their conversations seemed to put them at ease. Matt has multiple times assured Shiro and the princess that the secret they were talking about was only a means for Rayul to feel secure and at ease in this castle full of new team members. Although it did not solve everything, the paladins and the princess did ease up in their tension around Rayul and their training sessions improved with less tension among them, once more allowing Lance to slid into their midst and cover their weak spots. 

They have decided to cover themselves and their tracks as much as they can on this particular mission. Flying in with the green lion while cloaked and slipping into unused rooms. They all decided stealth and secrecy would be better on this mission than power and force.  
They need to liberate the prisoners before it's too late for them to stop the galra for forming bigger and improved plans. 

Keith and Pidge have taken to the vents, small enough to crawl through them, their mission is to get to the control room and gain access to information and be able to open up cells. 

“Guys we have a problem.” Pidge says in their ears. “There's a galra command ship on its way here. Apparently it's supposed to check up on the process.”  
“We'll just have to move quicker and keep our cover.” Shiro always keeping his head cold and clear on missions.

“That's not the problem, Shiro. It's not an ordinary command ship. It's Lotor’s.” Lance curses in Rayul’s rough voice, words get tangled together in his earpiece as he is, thankfully, not the only one protesting the arrival of Princeling Asshat himself. 

“It's not ideal for us, but we can't back out now. Pigde, send the information to Nyma, Rolo and Coran so they can keep a watch on things. Everyone keep your head up and stay focused. Lotor being on his way here changes nothing. We just have to be swift with these captives before he gets too close to the cells.” Lance swallows, trying to remove the sour taste gathering in his throat but it sticks and won't go away.

“Copy that.” He says, subconsciously touching the voice distortion device settled at the base of his throat. The paladins all call out their own agreement at Shiro's words. Pidge sends the data of the ship layout and prison cells to all of them, the ones with paladin armour able to pull it up on a screen there, Lance resorting to whipping out a small screen that is connected to the same signal. Eyes on the cells locations they split up and head towards their assigned section, Pidge and Keith on the cameras, calling out to them when galra soldiers get near their positions so they can hide before being discovered. 

With the paladins each walking towards their own assigned cell destination, soon the only thing Lance can hear is his own muffled footsteps and the others breathing in his ear, His own loud and echoing inside his mask.

“Did you manage to shut down the drones?” Matt asks addressing Pidge, shattering the heavy silence.  
“No, but I did better. I've managed to hack their system, they're all dormant now and just walking around to keep up appearances. They won't even notice you so you won't have to fight them or hide from them.”

“That's brilliant Pidge!” Rayul says before he is able to stop himself, he desperately hopes with his pulse rising that they won't find his praise weird.  
“That is pretty impressive. Great job sis.”

 -

They have been able to sneak most of the prisoners away and into escape pods, coordinates set to the castle's position. Lance is halfway to the next cell location where they are all meant to convene as it is the final prisoners kept aboard the ship. 

“Quiznak. Guys Lotor is five dobashes away from entering the ship.” Pidge curses as a small notification pings for her attention. “He’s sent his request to dock and I have to accept it or he'll find out that something is amiss quicker.” 

“Accept it Pidge, we're working as quick as we can.” Pidge is now working alone in the control room as Keith ducked away to help free the prisoners halfway through the mission. “When you've done that you need to get out of there and back to the green lion, Lotor will surely go to the main control room first.” Lance tries to filter out Shiro’s word, he can't afford to lose focus now, but the mention of Lotor and Pidge possibly being where he is going, freezes his stomach and keeps his breath trapped. As if sensing his trouble and distress Coran’s voice comes through his earpiece.

“Rayul you're not far from the last cells, just keep going and you'll find the others.”  
“Thanks Coran.” A shaky breath, one hand clenching a bit too tight on his downward held rifle and he is on the move again, the hallways cast in dark purple and not a galra in sight. 

“Have any of you encountered a galra in the last few mi-dobashes?” Lance almost slips up with the earth term for minutes but quickly corrects himself to the Altean one.  
“No. It's creepy alright.” Hunk says, His voice tentative.  
“Where did they all go?” Keith asks. Lance can imagine his confused but furrowed pout. 

“Pidge did you keep your connection for the cameras before exiting the control room?”  
“I'm still here Shiro.” Sounds of protests cause Lance to since at their high volume. “I'll be gone soon, just twenty more ticks. They're all converging where Lotor’s ship is docking.” 

“Are they having a meet-n-greet or what?” Lance stutters. All but Pidge finally greet him as he rounds the last corner to the remaining prisoners. Every single one of them looks troubled.

“At least it clears most hallways for us. You have to take the prisoners to the pods closer to you. I know it's not the one we've already checked and prepared but it's better than marching all across the ship with Lotor soon wandering around here. Sending the coordinates now.” All screens bip as they receive the new route for the pods, the destination blinking red at them, much closer than the ones they've used up until now. Lance stays behind as Shiro and Matt gather all the prisoners, assuring them of who they are and that they're here to help. 

“We've already freed the rest, you're the last ones and then we can all get the hell out of here.” Shiro says, using his most calm voice and tone. Lance fidgets with his rifle, swifting his balance from one foot to the other and back again. 

“Come on, come on.” He whispers sure that it is too low for the others to hear. “You're out of the control room, right Pidge?” He asks, eyeing the vents he can see.  
“Yes. Back in the vents and coming to you.” 

“What? No.” This time it's Matt who protests, turning away from the small gathering of prisoners they've gotten out of their cells. “You're supposed to go to the green lion.” He cups a hand to the side of his helmet. 

“Yeah, but now I'm coming to you.” Pidge huffs.  
“Pidge this is not what we discussed.” Shiro somehow manages to sound stern while smiling gently at the prisoners as they walk towards the pods. 

“The vents I would need to move through are too close to the large gathering of galra and where Lotor is. I don't want to arouse suspicion by any noises they might hear. I'll just find another way later.” They hear a slight clamouring above them, a grate flies past them and crashes into the opposing wall and Pidge drops from the vent opening. 

“Hey guys, miss me?” She smiles mischievously at them. Lance has the urge to high five her but curls his hand onto a fist, smothering the urge deliberately and quickly. _No. I can't. Not any longer._

“Let's keep moving.” Shiro nods at her and they all move into a protective formation around the seven prisoners. Matt runs his hand along her helmet as he walks past her, and Lance suspects he would have ruffled her hair had it been free.

 -

All hell breaks loose when the pods are within sight. The assembly of galra apparently finished some time ago because no less than a dozen soldiers rounds the corner and freezes at the sight of their cluster. 

“Get them out of here.” Shiro barks and activates his arm. Rayul and Matt rushes to get the aliens away, the other paladins breaking the protecting formation around them to attack the now advancing galra’s. Not seconds after the two sides clash the alarm start to blare. Matt runs faster, urging the freed captives to keep up with him, Lance staying in the back to protect their retreat. Keeping his rifle held away from the aliens and towards the ground but ready to swing it into action the second he needs to. 

Matt rushes into the escape pod ahead of them, getting access to the control panel and quickly connecting it to his suit. Lance keeps his back to the pod, letting Matt work and the aliens all gather into the pod while he keeps an eye on the large group of galra forming at the end of the hallways where their friends are all fighting. His rifle held high, he shoots quickly and precisely, hitting the galra when they are left vulnerable and far enough away from any of his friends for them to avoid getting caught by his shots. 

“All done, we'll see you later. The pod will take you to a flying castle and there you will meet more friends. Take care.” Matt steps out of the pod and it shoots away. Gaining speed the farther away it goes. “Hopefully the galra are too focused on us in here to keep a watch for any wayward pods.” 

By the time Lance and Matt catches up with the fight, the paladins have been able to push the galra far away from the pods, concealing what Lance and Matt were doing. Matt joins the fighting, activating his bayard and swinging himself into the middle by jumping off the ground with a boost from his spear. Lance falters and stays behind, kneeling to the ground for better control of his rifle as he balances it on his knee, the frantic movement of the fighting calling for Lance to be as precise as ever. 

The fabric part of his body suit easily allowing for his hunched position as the armoured parts are strategically placed and calculated to allow optimised movements and flexibility. He shoots his rifle, tearing into the mass of soldiers. With the two added fighters they are able to push the galra out of the hallway and they all burst into a larger room, quickly fanning out.

Lance giving up his position to rush after the group, flinging his rifle over his shoulders, strong magnets in his suit activates to keep it in place. He bursts into the room readying a gun in each hand and fires quickly, breathing easily as only galra soldiers are falling and none of his family appears injured. Rewind that thought. Or maybe not. Pidge is thrown into the air by a towering galra, Lance keeps an eye on her as she twists in mid air, firing off her bayard and glides to safety as it latches onto the ceiling. Lance shoots the soldier and they drop dead with two holes going clean through their skull. 

“You good, Pidge?” Rayul asks through their coms, keeping his quick fire of shots going.  
“Are you kidding? I'm great.” Her bayard retracts and she scrambles up the body of an unaware galra and has them electrocuted and unconscious before they can react. Lance can't believe he ever called her bayard cute as he sees her making massive soldiers fall without getting hurt herself in the process.

Lance kills the last standing galra in the room with ringing shots and they stare at the bodies scattered all around them. 

“Keep your bayards up, we don't know how many more are on their way.” Shiro says hands raised and alert. “If we're lucky Lotor left at the first sign of trouble.”  
“That sounds likely.” Lance says bitterly only to receive a glare from Shiro at his, apparently, unwelcome sarcasm. You just can't find the audience for it nowadays.  
“Coran do you still have access to the cameras Pidge hacked into?”

“Uh, Coran left to receive the freed captives. It's just me and Rolo. And of course Princess Allura but she's more focused at the castle’s controls.” Nyma says. “They cut us off from any feed five dobashes ago, we can't access any cameras. But it seems Pidge’s hacking skills are better than the galra, they haven't been able to override her controls yet so all sentries are still just walking around with no purpose.” 

“But we did see before the camera feed cut that Lotor is still abroad so he will probably be arriving shortly.” Rolo adds causing most of them to groan and the rest to curse. Doors opposite of their gathering swooshes open.

“Shortly? I think you can change that to now.” Hunk gulps as the purple skinned royal steps into the room. 

“Hello paladins. I see you've prepared greatly for my arrival here.” He sidesteps the body of a fallen soldier, having been taken down by Lance. He sweeps his cold gaze over them and rather unwisely they all instinctively freeze, although not before raising their weapons at him. “I, ah, also see you've welcomed a traitor within your midst.” Lance growls as Lotor locks onto him, taking in his Marmora bodysuit. “Apparently not all galra are condemned by your noble cause.” He says mockingly and tilts his head. “Or perhaps not. You do not appear to be galra. Another species then.” He waves a hand in the air and turns his gaze away from Lance. “So which species are you honoured by having in your ranks hm? One we have yet to show our ways or one rebelling the control we have shown them?” Lance is breathing fast and hard, aware that his teammates can hear Rayul’s quick breathing. 

“Steady.” Matt says, close enough to Lance for him to catch the subtle salute he gives him with his wrist. Lance grimaces in the cover of his mask and manages to gets his breathing closer to normal, putting his feet into a lax fighting stance, knowing he can be quick and explode when fighting resumes, his body humming with adrenaline and nerves.

“Never mind that then. You've replaced your missing paladin.” Lotor has the audacity to address with a self satisfied smirk. “There were rumours of course, but one can always hope you had tried to cover up the return of your old one. Shame.” He tuts the last word. “Oh well, I’d love to spend all your time here chatting but as you can guess I'm running I'm on a schedule and you are outnumbered.” At his last words soldiers pour into the room from behind Lotor and the door behind them swooshes open, welcoming even more galra, quickly surrounding them on all sides. 

“Oh goodie, I was hoping for more target practice.” Pidge snorts and his comment sets them all off, exploding into individual battles but remaining in close proximity with each other, as they have practiced many times on the training deck. 

Keith ducks and twists around swords swung towards him, managing to take out his attackers before they get any ideas. Lance shoots three before they even raise their sword at the red paladin.

Lance is a fighting machine, ducking one attack by sliding onto his knees and takes out three others before he is even back on his feet. Coming up from his slide he takes out two galra who were trying to separate Pidge from everyone else. A galra advancing too close for his guns has Lance activating their magnetic hold and placing them on their opposing magnets just below his hips. Grabbing his dagger, he easily dodges the swinging arm of the advancing soldier. His movements so fluent and graceful that he quickly gets close to the them. Once more dodging the swinging blade and has him fatally stabbed, jumping into another fight before the body has even hit the ground. 

Lance is focused but grinning as he pins down and takes out soldiers faster than they can be replaced, slowly ridding his side of the room of living galra while keeping an eye on his team.

He slides into Matt's six o'clock as the guy gets surrounded, and replaces his bloody dagger with guns once again, deeming his rifle too big for close combats and trusting Matt’s spear to keep them out of reach for Lance’s dagger. 

“You need to get out of here.” Matt groans as he swings his spear forcefully into some galra, keeping them away. His helmet is gone so Lance is not worried about anyone hearing him. “Before that purple faced rat sniffs you out.” Lance follows Matt's movement as the two twist and turn in unison, never once separating their backs. He shuts off his own com if only for a few seconds.

“And leave all the fun to you guys? Wouldn't dream of it.” Matt is also perfectly aware that Lance would rather risk himself than leave the team while in battle. Lance smiles as he fires quicker than the galra can retaliate his shots, happy he can keep everyone safe.

“Just don't let him get near you.” 

“Wasn't planning to.” He clicks his com back on, keeping his ears peeled for any sounds of struggle he would be needed to cut into. 

Matt focuses on the soldiers closest to them, his spear keeping them busy as Lance focuses his eyes on longer ranges, both the ones getting closer to their little circle but also farther than that. Keeping an eye on the fights by the others paladins. 

Their smooth footwork and easy teamwork is broken up and thrown off course when Matt can't keep a bigger soldier away with his spear. He is grabbed and forced away from Lance, whose shots don't even pause as he watches Matt retreating from the, frankly, massive galra.

“What the quiznak do they feed these guys?” Lance mutters and clicks his guns to reload their shots. He takes out five more soldiers before pocketing his guns, and grabbing two small blades instead, grabbing their hilt and holding as tight as he can, knowing his bones would be visible against his skin if they weren't hidden by gloves. With the soldiers attention on Matt, who grows more winded and is slowly losing the melee, Lance, with a running start, dodges the grabbing hands and swords of galra around him and launches himself into the air with a grunt, plunging his handheld blades deep into the massive soldier's shoulders. The blades keeping him in position even as his legs hang loose behind him. 

The soldier roars, forgetting Matt they twist and turn rather forcefully, trying to shake Lance off but his blades are dug too deep under their skin and Lance's hold too tight to get thrown off. The galra stills long enough for Lance to swing himself onto their shoulders, immediately tightening his legs around their body. He manages to grab one last smaller knife from his suit and stabs it into the eye of the soldier, blood immediately gushing out at his hands. The galra, now dead, crumbles to the floor and Lance loosens his legs from the body. Matt grabs one of his outstretched arms and flings him off the body before he has any chance of getting trapped underneath the fallen soldier. 

Lance clings to Matt briefly, breath as quick as the fast paced pulse in his throat.  
“Holy shit.” He gasps for air, feeling tiredness seek into his bones. How long has it been since the last captives had been send off in a pod? Can't have been that long, but exhaustion still clings to him. 

“Nice job.” 

“Thanks, couldn't let you get all the glory.” His voice wavers and some of his own sound escapes the device meant to conceal his voice. Matt frowns, clearly having noticed it too and tilts Lance’s head up to gain better access. 

“Cover me will you?” Matt asks and sets to inspect the device. Lance lifts a hand, gun at the ready. He fires a few times but only at fights concentrated around the others. They seem to have defeated enough galra for a short breathing room.  
“There.” The voice distortion machine softly clicks and Matt withdraws, no longer scrutinizing it. “That should keep it working until we get back to the castle and can get it properly fixed. Until then make sure it doesn't get any more impacts.”

“Got it.” Rayul’s rougher tone returns and completely conceals Lance’s own. The two nod to each other before separating and throwing themselves into battle again, joining the clusters of fights spread out around them. 

Lance shoots some soldiers trying to form a circle around Shiro, forcing them to retreat from the joined attacks of Lance and Shiro.  
He stops Lotor from cornering Keith, giving Keith some ground to retaliate against him. He shoots the calves of some galra close to Pidge who then proceeds to electrocute the fuck out of them. Hunk has it pretty much under control but Lance shoots some anyway.  
He almost forgets that he has to cover his own back as well and twists around just in time before a looming soldier swings a sword at him. The sword still manages to catch and bite into the fabric at his upper arm, lucky enough for the soldier to evade the armour only inches above the cut and lucky enough for Lance to only feel a little sting, or that might be adrenaline cruising around in his body, preventing him from feeling it seeing as the cut is deeper than expected. 

The cut leaves a flap open in his suit but he does not stop to think about it before the galra is dead at his feet. Then he worries a little bit. 

Lance curses, lifting the pierced fabric to inspect the wound. Now is definitely not the time to realise he should carry bandages with him in case something like this happens. He is in the middle of battle with a bleeding arm and a cut in his suit, where his skin colour is most definitely visible for all to see.  
He has encountered enough aliens to know only humans have the combination of this skintone, texture and anatomy. Thankfully the bleeding stops, leaving the fabric underneath it wet with blood, he keeps a hand covering the cut and has the other gripping a gun, the other safely in its magnetic hold. Fighting with one arm could be a problem.

 - 

“Hey Rolo, once this is done I'd like to look into getting some throwing knives. It would look really cool.” Lance groans as he scrambles to keep his hold on a galra’s back as they try to throw him off. Rolo sighs in his ear. “Would be really epic to backflip off a soldier only to throw knives at someone else.” 

“We both know you tried that before.” Lance swings his legs around the galra’s torso and locks his ankles together. 

“Your point? I excelled at them.” With his legs keeping Lance safe he unhooks his arms and knocks the hilt of his dagger into the galra’s head, causing him to stumble and stop his attempts at throwing Lance. “Hey! Stop moving knucklehead. I don't want to get motion sick.” _You are also making this exceptionally harder to kill you._

“My point is, that I think your guns, daggers and rifle are weapons enough for now.” 

“Hey, don't forget my bow! Just because it's too bulky and flashy to drag into battles doesn't mean I don't have it. There we go.” He finally manages to get higher onto the soldier and plunges the dagger into their eye. Killing him on the spot and rolling off as the body crumbles to the ground. Shaking his shoulders he covers the cut in his suit again, flipping his dagger in the air and catching it by the hilt again. 

“Just focus on the battle, Rayul. I might have some throwing knives you can play with later.” 

“Sweet.” He grins and charges into battle with one arm again, dagger at the ready. 

He has resorted to mostly fight with his dagger unless shooting at enemies far away. Lotor is by nature more suspicious and observant when it comes to team Voltron and he does not want to draw his eyes by continuously using his guns as he always did as Lance. 

In the distance Keith gets swept off his feet, his responding groan calls out in his ear piece. Lance is too far away to charge with his dagger, quickly deeming that his cut is in no danger to be discovered, he whips a gun with the hand used to cover it and shoots Keith's opponents before they take advance of his fall.  


While his gun is in use he helps Pidge by shooting some of her opponents down, she doesn't acknowledge it, but her fighting gets more controlled and less frantic and erratic. He wish he could say a few words to her, assure her that they will be fine but he is not Lance, he is Rayul and Rayul means nothing more but an ally to these people. His family. 

He doesn't notice it but his shots follow each other in quick succession after that thought. 

Realising the cut in his arm is still visible, He puts his dagger away and changes hands, letting his left hand go back to covering the cut in his upper arm. He shots at soldiers all around him. His trained eye quick to spot chinks in their armour. 

- 

Lance is assisting Keith from a distance, Lotor being too light and quick on his feet and a very skilled fighter for Keith to handle alone.  
The red paladin is quick to dodge and strike back, but Lance can see him slowly losing the battle. Which is where he comes in. Shooting at Lotor from far away, forcing him to do double takes and take steps away from Keith rather than towards him. The Prince is too quick and observant to be hit by his shoots but if it keeps him away from Keith then Lance is satisfied.  
He also helps by shooting down any other galra from trying to enter the fight, letting them fall to the ground by the time they take a step towards the fight. 

Lance notices the mistake of leaving his back unguarded too late. And by too late he means when he is being picked up by a weaponless soldier.  
Lance shouts in shock, his heart picking up speed against his chest. It doesn't stop him from shooting at Lotor and other surrounding soldiers though. He curses that he focused so hard on protecting his friends that he forgets to protect himself. 

The soldier barely has time to get a proper hold on Lance before he is squirming and fighting his hold and manages to free one arm.

“You know it's very rude to grab people without their consent.” He says and knocks his elbow their face, their grip on him slackens and loosens he is able to wrench himself free. He whirls around and shoots that motherfucker in the head.

His gut twitches at the sight of so many dead bodies all around the room, but he resumes shooting at every soldier in sight. Pushing his twisting stomach aside in favour of keeping his friends safe.

The galra seem particularly fond of grabbing him today because not a few minutes later is he being lifted into the air again.  
He was helping Shiro, dagger in use again, using it efficiently and quickly, flowing from soldier to soldier, Shiro fighting a few steps away from him, his arm glowing harsh purple. He was climbing another soldier, ready to plunge his dagger into them when he was grabbed by the leg and arm. 

He is forced to remove the hand covering his cut as the hand wielding his dagger is currently out of commission. He manages to jab his fingers into the galra's eyes, making them sneer at him and successfully letting him go. However their version of letting him go is to throw him at Shiro. They both groan as they collapse to the floor, limbs trapped beneath each other. Shiro is the first one up. 

“You good, Rayul?” He asks offering Lance a hand. 

“I'm fi-” Lance sucks in a sharp breath, successfully cutting off his words. Hand shooting to check his voice distortion device and discovering it to be broken. His eyes widens at the same time Shiro double takes, frowning as he helps him to his feet. 

“What was that?” He doesn't sound particularly suspicious but Lance begs every lucky star in the sky for Shiro to misinterpret his normal voice as Rayul being winded and out of breath. For good measure Lance hunches over, imitating being winded and pushes his chest in and out. He shakes his head dismissively and gestures that he is fine with a hand, keeping the cut in his suit out of sight. 

Shiro nods and resumes fighting, galra arm activating again and with his heart beating loudly in his chest, Lance does the same. He sprints into the nearest galra, finding himself sitting on their shoulders within the blink of an eye. Screeching and grating almost hurting his ears as he plunges his dagger into their chest, cutting right through their armour. 

His arm shakes with effort and exhaustion when he withdraws. Note to self: don't tear through armour to kill galra.  
His arm unsteady and feeling weak, his muscles burning he replaces it with a gun. His hold much more stable and still able to hit his targets exactly where he wants to. Loud shots meeting the sound of swords clanging as they clash. 

He sighs in gratitude when he notices that there are more dead galra on the floor than ones standing, still too many. Far too many for them to keep winning and not getting hurt themselves. 

Narrowing his eyes he zeroes in on Pidge. She looks shaken and rough but still standing, shooting her bayard into walls to pull herself out of tight and dangerous situations. As he watches her, she swings to the wall with the door they need to go through in order to get to the green lion.

Eyes widening he runs over to Matt, shooting down soldiers without really looking. He slides in next to Matt again, turning off his com and gestures for Matt to do the same, who has gotten his helmet back over his head. He does but not without sending him a questioning look. 

“I have an idea.” Matt's eyes instantly lands on the device nestled into the crook of Lance’s neck, obviously noticing how he sounds like himself and not Rayul. “We can't keep fighting like this and it's a miracle none of us has gotten more injured than just being a little roughed up.” Matt nods, keeping his eyes out for any soldier coming towards them. “Do you think if we gave Pidge some cover, she might be able to hack the door,” Lance points to the door leading to their way out of here. “And cause it to remain shut behind us at least for a some time while we book it to the green lion?” 

“You're talking about getting her to delay or break it's mechanism to give us some time.” He nods. “With Pidge’s genius brain it could work. Go and cover her, I'll tell everyone about the plan. And keep the mic in your communication piece turned off, it will keep the others from hearing if you accidentally say something.” Lance throws him a thumbs up and jogs over to Pidge, she nods as he arrives and takes down most soldiers around them. 

She shoots her bayard towards the door, letting Lance run after her, taking down soldiers left and right. She immediately slides beside the door, opening up the hand activating mechanism, and starts pulling at cords, connecting it to her suit. Lance takes a stance in front of her, gun held aloft and shooting at galra, including the ones trying to get close to them and the ones the other paladins are fighting. 

“How is it going? Is it working?” Shiro asks after a while. When he doesn't get a response he asks again. “Rayul, is there any progress?” Lance grits his teeth and keeps shooting, only glancing briefly over his shoulder to see Pidge completely immersed and fully focused in trying to hack it. 

“Err I think Rayul’s communication device is broken. He had to run up to me to tell me about his plan.” Matt says, catching on before Shiro gets irritated at the lack of updates.

 

Finally Pidge yells triumphantly and the door opens without any galra activating it. Sighs of relief and brief cheers call out in Lance’s ear. Fighting with renewed energy the team quickly arrives at the door, Lance covering them as they run through the open door.  
Finally they're running to the green lion, only needing to take out a few straggling soldiers who quickly fall victim to Lance’s gun or Keith's sword.

Finally they are all inside the green lion, taking off and flying away from the ship.  
Pidge has activated the cloaking she installed so long ago, keeping them safe from being chased or shot at. 

They have all but collapsed, either taking a slouching seat on the ground or slouching leaning against a side. 

Hunk suddenly turns his head toward Lance, kicking himself off the ground. 

“Hey, are you okay? I thought I saw a cut on your arm.” Lance tightens his grip on the cut in his suit, fingers digging sharply into his skin. He throws his free arm up, telling Hunk to stay back without words.  
Hunk narrows his eyes, dying the way Lance is clutching at his arm. “No really, we need to check it if you're injured.” He tries to step closer, arms reaching out for Lance.

Unable to speak. Unable to breathe Lance flips his dagger on the air, catching it by the hilt and turning the blade outwards, pointing directly at Hunk and his approach. Lance can't throw death stares or glares since his face is hidden, so he will have to resort to the extremes and apologise for it later, once his voice distortion device is fixed and working again. Until then he has to watch as Hunk grimaces in shock, his face furrowed so it looks all wrong. Until then he has to watch as Hunk steps back from him with raised arms, palms faced outwards. 

Lance gulps and lowers his dagger before anyone notices his hand is shaking. He hides it behind his legs, keeping his other hand firm on his cut. 

He stares straight ahead, watching them fly through the eyes of the green lion, trying to steady his breathing and loudly beating heart.  
Castle coming into view, a small speck growing bigger. His shaking decreasing at the prospect of soon being within the confines of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! Comments make my heart flutter!  
> And thanks to bech for reading this before i posted it and reassuring me that it's not shit. You are the light of my light friend
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [noiamnotobsessed](http://noiamnotobsessed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
